


Vulnerable

by TereziMakara



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Holly Poly, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Blake and Yang are there for Weiss when she needs it most.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emptyfishtanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyfishtanks/gifts).



_So when you're caught in a landslide_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_  
_And in the rain, give you sunshine_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_

**Author's Note:**

> These three deserve all the hugs!! They've been through so much :'D  
> I hope you like this! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Landslide_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/182320801836/some-hurtcomfort-yangweissblake-created-for)


End file.
